


Trying for you

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fear, Future Fic, Hate, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Understanding, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aaron gets sick of the endless feud between Robert and Liv and he storms out, he crashes his car and his life is left hanging in the balance. Will this end the feud between Robert and Liv? Or will it just make things 10 times worst....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron

Aaron sits in the kitchen, his head in his hands as he listens to Robert and Liv throw insult after insult at each other. It is getting to much for Aaron. He loves both of them dearly but they have raised his stress levels though the roof, it was making him have a head ache and feel really dizzy.

"Your pathetic," Liv spits at Robert storming into the backroom.

"Oh, I'm the pathetic one," Robert snaps back, following Liv.

"Can you two please just give it a rest," Aaron pleads but though their frustration they barley even noticed he'd spoke at all.

"Your always out for what you can get," Liv shouts, ignoring Aaron completely.

"You know nothing about me," Robert snaps, shaking his head.

"IM SICK OF ALL THIS," Aaron shouts, silencing the two of them, adding " I can't do this anymore," before walking out.

 

Aaron can hardly see straight let alone drive but he needed to get away, away from Robert and Liv, away from everything just for an hour or two. Getting in his car he knew, even before he switched the engine on, that this isn't going to end well.

At first the drive is alright, the quiet helped a lot but ever now and again Aaron's vision would go blurred. He'd been told that it was because of his stress levels being so high, by a doctor he'd seen after everything with Gordon had ended and he was really stressed. Now three months on, he was still to stressed and it was getting the better of him

Without a moments warning, he suddenly blacken out.

DARKNESS

 

Robert

'Now look what you did," Liv scowles angrily.

"I did? Your the one that started this argument," Robert spat back.

"What is all this racket?" Chas says, coming into the backroom.

"Nothing it's fine," Robert assures her.

"Where's Aaron?" Chas asks, searching the room for her son.

"He just went out for a drive, he'll probably be back soon," Liv says, walking to the kitchen to get herself some orange juice.

"Have you two been fighting again?" Chas asks, accusingly, "your both stressing him out to much, can't you just tolerate each other for him."

"If she stops trying to make snide comments about things she knows nothing about," Robert mutters, glaring at Liv.

"Your both unbelievable. What are you gaining, hey? Your just hurting him and neither of you can see it. He's really stressed at the moment," Chas says, shaking her head.

"He's always stressed, he'll get over it," Liv mutters.

"See why I don't like her," Robert says sounding just like a child.

"Aaron is stressed because of you Liv....and Robert. He hasn't eaten anything today you know? The last time he ate was yesterday lunch time and you want to know why he hasn't eaten? Its because he's worried he's gonna lose one of you and it's killing him. He loves you both but your trying to make him chose," Chas explains looking at the two of them before leaving.

"I need to go and find him," Robert says, finally.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Let him cool off and he'll come back, WE can apologise then," Liv declared, downing her orange juice.

 

Two hours later and Aaron is still no show and his phone keeps ringing out.

"He's either ignoring us or he's lost his phone," Robert says, dialing his boyfriends number again.

"Should we go an' look for him? He's been gone ages," Liv says, sighing while messing with her phone willing Aaron to ring either of them.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Robert says, grabbing his coat from the chair arm.

"Where are you two off?" Chas asks, worriedly.

"To find Aaron, he's been gone two hours and he's not answering his phone," Robert explains, fear suddenly settling in his stomach.

 

Robert drove though the country roads quickly until he had to pull over to let an ambulance pass them. It was then that they saw it. There was a car on its roof in the ditch, smoke pouring out of it, two ambulances and a fire engine. That can't be Aaron's car, it can't be. But Robert knew just as well as everyone else that it was Aaron's car, that Aaron had crashed. Before he could say anything Liv spoke his fears.

"You don't think...." Liv says, her voice shaking showing she was near to tears making Robert look over at her.

"I-it's A-Aaron's car," Robert stutters, resting his head against his seat.

"I did this, why can't I just act my age for one," Liv cried out.

"It's not your fault, Liv," Robert says his voice shaking before repeating himself in a quiet whisper," it's not your fault,"

"Go ask one of them, maybe this is all a miss understanding, maybe that isn't his car," Liv says, still holding on to the glimmer of hope there still was.

"O-Kay," Robert says, getting out the car and talking to a police officer.

"What happened?" Robert asks, quickly.

"We don't know yet," the police man answers,"there is a young man in there, the firemen are trying to get him out without causing any more damage."

"You see I think....My boyfriend was driving down here not to long ago and I think that's his car," Robert says, trying to stop himself crying.

"The young man looks aged round 24 and has black hair and stubble," the policeman offered, pity clear in his eyes.

"It's Aaron," Robert says, simply.

 

 

The wait is the worst part. Robert and Liv sit side by side in the waiting room, waiting for any news on Aaron. Chas, Cain, Adam and Victoria are on their way.

"Can we just call truce?" Liv asks, breaking the unbearable silence, "I don't want to fight anymore, not if this is what happens."

"Neither do I. Let's call this the end of us fighting for Aaron and the start of us sharing Aaron," Robert says, smiling sadly at the young teenage girl.

"You love him and that's all I'd ever want for him, you might do my head in but he must love you for a reason so I'm not going to stand in your way. Plus I guess your not such a bad brother-in-law," Liv says, smirking half-heartedly.

"We're not married yet Liv," Robert laughs.

"Yet," Liv says but is cut off by a nurse walking up to them.

"Are you the family of Aaron Dingle?" She asks, politely but her face showed that what ever she's going to tell them isn't good news.

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend and this is his sister," Robert says quickly.

"Aaron Dingle....

 

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Robert

 

"Aaron Dingle has been confirmed has a broken neck," the nurse says, slowly.

"H-how bad?" Robert asks, carefully.

"We are going to send him in for a CT scan to see the extent of the injuries," the nurse informs, "This could result in a long but full recovery..."

"Why can I sense a but?" Liv says, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"...but there has been cases where the spinal cord has also been damaged and has resulted in paralysation," the nurse tells them, "we'll know more soon."

"Thank you," Robert says, watching her walk away.

"This is all my fault," Liv cries, resting her head in her hands.

It was only then that Robert saw it, saw Aaron in Liv. The guilt that Aaron would always carry for things even if they weren't his fault.

"Don't be like Aaron, "Robert says smiling sadly, "don't blame yourself."

"How can I not blame myself? We were fighting and he left, he shouldn't have been driving," Liv says, looking at Robert, "I just want to see my brother. I don't want to lose him."

"I know, Liv, I don't want to lose him and we won't," Robert says, the nurses words playing in his head.

_there has been cases where the spinal cord has been damaged and has resulted in paralysation._

"He might be paralysed. It won't be the same," Liv sobs.

"Let's be positive," Robert says, putting his arm round Liv to comfort her.

"How is he?" Chas asks, running though the door followed by Cain, Adam and Victoria.

"He broke his neck. He's gone in for a CT scan to see the extant of the injury," Robert explains.

"What happened?" Adam asks, quickly.

"We don't know. He just crashed," Robert says, willing himself not to cry.

 

The wait was long and hard. Each and everyone of then willing Aaron to be okay. A nurse had informed them that aaron had most likely blacked out, out of stress while driving and that's what caused the crash. This made both Robert and Liv feel twice as guilt.

"This is your faults," Chas accuses, after a long silence. 

"It's no ones fault, Chas," Victoria says, softly.

"Yeah it is. They were arguing and he left because of that. It's their fault," Chas shouts, standing up.

"This isn't helping anyone, sis," Cain tries but Chas shakes her head at him.

"You two better hope he's okay because I won't be responsible for my actions," Chas says, angrily.

"Do you not think we feel guilty? Do you not think we hate ourselves for what we did? Because we do. You don't need to accuse us because we are doing that enough ourselves, " Robert shouts, tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"Chas, let's get a coffee, yeah?" Cain says, soothingly.

"Y-yeah, okay," Chas answers, looking apologetically at Robert and Liv, who nod, "Anyone else want one?"

"Yeah, please, Chas," Adam answers, giving her some money, "get Vic one too."

"Robert, do you want one?" Chas asks, slowly.

"No but thanks," Robert says, softly.

"I'm sorry I-I snapped," Chas says, slowly, "I'm mixed up with...."

"I know, Chas, it's fine," Robert dismisses her. 

 

After about half an hour a nurse aproaches them.

"Are you the family of Aaron Dingle?" She asks, politely.

"Yeah, just get on with it," Cain says, quickly.

"There is no damage to the spinal cord as of now but we have put him in a coma to avoid any more injuries," the nurse says, smiling, softly.

"So he is okay?" Chas asks.

"His neck, his right arm and right leg are broken but he is out of danger for now. There is not much that can go wrong now," the nurse says, softly.

"Can we see him?" Adam asks, standing up quickly.

"Yes, you can go straight in," she says, smiling, "I need to go and see to my other patients now."

"Okay, thanks," Adam says, smiling.

"He's gonna be okay, isn't he?" Liv says, smiling brightly.

"Yep, now let's go in," Robert says standing up and leading the way to Aaron's room.

 

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Robert

 

Robert feels tears prick his eyes as they step into the room. Only the beeping of the machines filling the silence. Robert sits next to Aaron's bed, staring at his still form.

"This is your fault, you know," Liv says, the well known bitterness in her voice.

"You've changed your tune," Robert says back calmly, "a minute ago you though this was all your fault."

"Yeah, well, now I think about it it's obviously your fault. Your meant to be an adult and you fight with a teenager," Liv spits, her jaw clenched.

"Let's not blame each other. We can't change the past so don't try," Robert snaps, shaking his head before looking back at Aaron.

"I'm blaming you. It's your fault," Liv says, bitterly.

"Where have the others gone?" Robert asks, noticing the absence of Adam, Chas, Cain and Victoria.

"Wanted to give us 'some space'. Probably though we were gonna clear the air," Liv says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why do you hate me, Liv? Why do you do everything in your power to annoy and irritate me?" Robert asks, his eyes on Aaron as he speaks, "I know your not thinking of your brother."

"Why? 'Cause you mean so much to him? I'm trying to protect him from scum like you," Liv spits, her eyes resting on Aaron for the first time, trying to will her tears not to fall.

"You don't even know me, Liv. Have you ever wondered why Aaron loves me?" Robert states, looking Liv in the face.

"Yeah and I have no idea why. All I see when I look at you is a manipulative user," Liv spits, a tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah, that's what most people see. But some how he doesn't. He sees me, the me nobody sees. The me I hide. He knows I love him and I know he loves me. You say you don't know why he loves me? Well I don't either," Robert admits, looking at Aaron, "he is my world and I love him. He loves you and I want to try and love you too but you won't let me. Can we just stop fighting if not for us then for Aaron," it was only then that Robert looks up and realises Liv is crying.

"I'm sorry I tried to blame you. This is all just to much for me," Liv sobs.

"Liv, don't be sorry. Just let me in. Maybe you'll see what Aaron does but I don't actually know what that is," Robert says, standing up and hugging Liv just as the others walk in.

"You two made up now?" Victoria asks, smiling as Chas walks over to stand next to Aaron's bad.

"He'll be happy when he wakes up," Chas says, looking at them smiling slightly.

"That's all we want for him Chas,"Robert says, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

 

It is a week until the doctors think that it is safe to bring Aaron out of him coma. In that time Liv and Robert have got closer. Liv felt as if Robert was her brother as well as Aaron. Of course she still loved Aaron more and the two had little arguements. Robert has come to the conclusion that Liv isn't that bad and he can put up with her without starting a full on argument. Robert and Liv have both been in and out the hospital. Everyday Robert would come and sit next to Aaron's bed and just talk utter nonsense and Liv would pop by almost everday to check that she hasn't missed anything.

The day the doctors announced that they were gonna try bring Aaron out of his coma, Robert, Liv, Chas, Adam and Cain all net to the hospital to wait for him to finally wake up. Only two people were allowed in the room at once so Robert and Liv went in on strict orders from Chas to put Aaron's mind at rest about the two of them. 

It was three whole hours until Aaron started to wake up.

"Aaron," Robert says, softly when Aaron's eyes started to open.

"Where...." Aaron starts, confused.

"Your in hospital, you had a car crash. Don't you remember?" Robert asks, softly.

"Yeah, I remember. You and Liv were argueing and..." Aaron says, quietly.

"That doesn't matter now, alright? Liv is just over there and me and her are okay," Robert reasures him, smiling.

Aaron nods slightly and winces at the pain in his neck."how long have I been here?"

"A week. You've...erm...broken your neck, right arm and right leg," Robert explains.

"Cheer him up why don't you," Liv jokes, smiling.

"Hi Liv," Aaron says, smiling slightly.

"Hi. I don't think your doctor likes me. I asked him if I could use his stethoscope but he just glared at me and walked off," Liv says, cheerfully making Aaron laugh quietly.

"Yeah, after you tried to trip him up," Robert jokes, smirking.

"Oh yeah, that was funny," Liv laughs.

"Should I go and get Chas and them lot. They've been worried," Robert asks.

"Yeah, I bet they have," Aaron smiles.

"Oh and Aaron we're both sorry," Robert says, sighing, "we were being childish and annoying. You were right."

"Who are you and what have you done with Robert Sugden," Aaron jokes, smiling.

"I love you, you know that," Robert says just before he goes out the door.

"Yeah, I know and I love you. Now get out of here," Aaron says, smiling.

 

"Oh love we've been so worried. Ever Cain, not that he'd admit it," Chas says, smiling joyfully, "he nearly cried when he found out."

"I did not," Cain lies, "I'm glad your alright, lad."

"Thanks Cain," Aaron says, smirking.

"Yeah, you scared us to death, mate. Vic's been helping me out with the scrapyard," Adam says, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Aaron apoligises.

"Don't be sorry just don't pass out while driving," Adam says, softly.

"Paddy's been ringing every single day to see how you are. He couldn't get back from Germany," Chas says.

"Well I'm alright now," Aaron says, feeling uncomfortable being the centre of attention.

"Yeah, well. Promise me something Aaron. Don't drive without eating," Chas says, seriously.

"I don't plan on being in here again," Aaron answers, "yeah, I promise."

"Good, now we should leave you alone to get some sleep," Cain says, his voice softer then Aaron's ever heard it before.

"Yeah, okay," Chas says, kissing Aaron on the head before her, Cain and Adam leave.

 

"I hate all the attention," Aaron says, sighing.

"To be honest I was waiting for you to tell the to do one because they are crowding ya," Robert laughs.

"Liv, do you have school tomorrow?" Aaron asks. 

"Technically yes," Liv says, "but I'm staying here."

"No I want you to go to school and Robert you need to go to work once in a while," Aaron says, firmly.

"We can't just leave ya on your own," Robert argues.

"Yeah but I bet neither of you have gone to school or work since the accident," Aaron says and Robert and Liv look down at the floor, "I rest my case."

"Alright, alright. We'll do as we're told," Robert says, sighing, "but I'm only work half days."

"That's all I ask," Aaron says, smiling.

 


	5. Family

 

A few months later, Aaron is completely healed up and things had gone back to normal. Liv and Robert don't fight as much and Robert and Aaron's relationship is blooming.

"Stop argueing about the radio," Aaron says, laughing.

"But he wants to listen to flaming Taylor Swift, her songs are awful," Liv complains.

"Come on you blast little mix in the middle of the night," Robert argues, "anyway Taylor Swift isn't awful."

"I blast my music in the middle of the night because you two make to much noise," Liv says, folding her arms.

"Just turn the radio off," Aaron says, firmly, "or I'll put one direction on."

"One direction's alright," Robert says, making both Aaron and Liv look at him.

"I'm going to work," Aaron laughs, walking out if the room.

"You like one direction?" Liv asks, laughing.

"Yeah, they sing some pretty cool songs," Robert says, sipping his tea.

"Weirdo," Liv jokes.

"You like Justin Beber," Robert mocks, "I've seen your CDs."

"Justin Beber is amazing, shut up," Liv says, defensively.

"You both need better music choices," Chas comments coming into the back room.

"Shut up Chas," both Robert and Liv say at the same time.

 

"Hey, had a good day?" Robert asks, as Aaron walks though the door.

"Yeah, we got a new deal and Adam managed to knock his desk over from laughing," Aaron says, smiling, "where's Liv?"

"I am not good enough company," Robert jokes, "she's upstairs, apparently she is doing her homework but no doubt she's listening to music and drawing pictures."

"She's a pretty good drawer," Aaron says, laughing, "and she likes writing stories. She has good imagination if she tried to use in in school."

"Well she'll either end up in prison or a famous writer or drawer," Robert laughs,

"Well if we keep her out of trouble, she'll be alright," Aaron says, kissing Robert softly on the head, "wanna cuppa tea?"

"Yeah, please," Robert says, smiling while watching Aaron make their teas.

"Like what you see?" Aaron jokes, smirking.

"You know I do," Robert flirts, happily.

 

They are happy for now and they plan on staying that way. Liv and Robert will probably always argue but it will always be light-hearted (like their music tastes). Aaron, Robert and Liv are a little family that love each other and would protect each other with their lives. Let's just hope their happiness continues and their isn't heartbreak round the corner....


End file.
